Hole Punched Holiday
by Smart Kira
Summary: In honor of the google doodle yesterday of the hole puncher's 131st Anniversary. This is a little fanfic I came up with. Let me know if you'd want me to write a sequel/ reaction ok. But be nice ok writing summaries isn't one of my strong points.


**Hole Punched Holiday**

"Oh good grief!" Kendall said as she came into the Dino Bite Cafe. She even took off her glasses just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "What's wrong Kendall?" Shelby asked coming up behind her "What the…?" Shelby stuttered unsure of what to say next; Kendall and Shelby looked at the scene before them. The Dino Bite Cafe was an absolute mess; pieces of construction paper all colors of the rainbow littered the tables and floor. Numerous hole punchers scattered around the place and little circular cut outs all over the floor and tables. "Hey guys what's up!" Riley said approaching Kendall and Shelby. When Riley saw the mess in the cafe; he said "Wow look at this mess! What happened here?" Shelby and Kendall both shot Riley a look causing him to grin sheepishly and say "I guess that was sort of a dumb question to ask";as Ivan, Prince Philip, James Navarro and Zenowing came up behind Riley. Kendall and Shelby paid them no mind.

In return Ivan, James, Prince Philip and Zenowing just stared at the mess in shock before them. A few minutes of silence settled in between the dino charge rangers before Prince Philip said "Oh my word what happened here?" "Oh come on Philip!" Shelby said with her hands on her hips staring angrily at the prince. Prince Philip was about to correct Shelby on the proper way to say his name. When Shelby did the thinking for him with her hands still on her hips she squared her stance; and said "Oh and Phillip don't give me a speech about how to say your name ok!" Philip let the lump in his throat go down as he nodded his head up in confirmation to Shelby's question. "Come on guys and gals it's no use standing around and doing nothing let's get this mess cleaned up" James Navarro said. "Already on it dad!" a very tired voice said somewhere in the cafe's kitchen; seconds later Kendall's boyfriend Tyler Navarro appeared. Kendall noticed that Tyler looked tired; " Son why are you here and not in bed at home?" James asked his son.

Rubbing his eyes Kendall and the rest of the rangers watched Tyler almost stumbled into a table and chair. "Tyler look out!" Kendall shouted that woke Tyler up enough to miss the table and chairs. Instead Tyler slid down onto the floor as he rubbed his eyes again; he was exhausted but at least he got to see his girlfriend Kendall that's why he was here at the Amber Beach Museum. Kendall crotched down to Tyler's level and said "What are you doing here Tyler? Shouldn't you be at our home resting you just came back from a trip with your dad for pete sakes! You look like a wreck go home please go home." "Go home Tyler we can take care of this mess" Shelby said backing Kendall up.

"You sure guys?" Tyler said as he yawned the other rangers nodded. Kendall then kissed Tyler's cheek and said she'd see him at home after she finished; Tyler said nothing so he simply nodded his head and yawned. As Tyler turned to walk away to go to his jeep and go home to bed. Riley piped up and asked " Hey Tyler before you go do you know who made this mess?" Yawning once again Tyler said "I think I overheard Chase and Koda saying something about a school field trip involving first graders and that their bus broke down and while they waited….." "They let them make this mess" Shelby finished for Tyler; Tyler just nodded his head and with that left for home to sleep his brains out.

By now Kendall hands were balled into fists and she was fuming oh those to referring to Chase and Koda. "They were rangers for pete sake!" Kendall thought to herself while still fuming. "Would Chase and Koda ever grow up they weren't kids anymore!" Kendall thought to herself some more; with her back turned to everyone else. But a nagging little voice in the back of Kendall's mind said " But Koda would think it was cool after all he was a caveman from another time." "Come on guys lets get this place cleaned up" James Navarro said once again.

"Everybody go home!" Kendall slightly shouted; "Uh" everybody else looked at Kendall like she had gone mad. However once the other rangers saw the annoyed looked on Kendall's face they immediately complied. As Shelby turned to leave she heard Kendall say "I have a better plan in mind" and with that Kendall returned to her office to set her plan into motion. "Uh man I am tired" Koda said to Chase. Looking at Koda Chase said "You tired what about me I've spent god only knows how long picking these tiny circles off the floor!" Chase then added "Plus I never want to see construction paper or hole punchers ever again!" as Chase picked up the little tiny circles off the floor; which were annoying as hell to pick up.

"You two better not be slacking off" a voice shouted from behind them; causing both Chase and Koda to jump. "We weren't slacking off !" Chase said jumping up coming to Chase's defence Koda said "We didn't slack off Kendall;we were working like you told us too." The pair slowly turned around and saw a very angry Kendall with her arms crossed; and an eyebrow raised. The pair immediately got back to work cleaning the Dino Bite Cafe from top to bottom; with Kendall inspecting it after they were done as was their punishment. As Chase got back to cleaning he thought to himself "so much for my big idea and celebrating the one hundred and thirty one anniversary of the hole puncher. The pair failed to notice a little smile appearing on Kendall's face as she watched Chase and Koda work on their punishment. Her revenge plan worked out just like she planned; and Kendall was quite pleased with herself to say the least.

Hey Smart Kira here let me know what you think ok and let me know if I should do a sequel/ reaction ;)


End file.
